A Car and a Secret
by missmurder83
Summary: Zack and Freddy are driving home and decide to stop and eat. ZackFreddy slash.ONESHOT! My first SOR fic. Rated for seemingly obvious reasons[slash]. I hope it dosen't suck. Sorry for the typos. I wrote this at one a.m.


Title: A Car and a Secret

Author: The one and only Cat also known as MISSMURDER83 and the almighty and powerful Priestess of Foamy (lol)

Rating: PG 13 or t for teen for slash and other "mature" stuff.

NOTES: Fanfic I wrote no like-y the slash no read-y this fic. My first S.O.R fic and I'm proud so buzz off. I also wrote this at like one e a.m. so please excuse any weird stuff. I think its o.k. though.

Summary: Zack and Freddy are heading back from a gig late at night in their car. They stop to eat and secrets are REVEALED woohoo revelation!

Zack shivered, rolling his window up before daring a glace at his companion. Freddy Jones sat at the wheel, eyes straight ahead and deep in thought. Zack shifted in his seat, grinning, and dumped his feat in the blonde's lap.

"Bastard," Freddy said allowing Zack a small smile. He pushed the feet out of his lap and glanced at Zack. That glance was all he needed to take in Zack's dark eyes, glittering with a slight mischievousness, bangs hanging in his eyes, red lips curved into a small smile.

Freddy sighed quietly. He was almost positive it had been Summer and Katie's doing that both he and Zack had been booked in the same car for the four hour drive home. He almost regretted telling them about his emotions towards the guitarist. Almost. This was the first time he and Zack had been alone in a while. It was nice.

"You know when the next town is?" Zack asked "I'm fucking starving over here."

"Same here. I think there's one a few miles ahead." Freddy was secretly thrilling at eating alone with Zack. He hadn't been able to do that since the sixth grade. Zack replaced his feet in Freddy's lap and leaned against his door closing his eyes. Freddy rolled his eyes, but didn't move him.

He gripped the wheel tightly, happy he was driving, or he might have been tempted to do something stupid in that situation. He stared out at the road for about ten seemingly endless minutes, before taking the exit and turning into the parking lot of a Wendy's.

"Zack," he said nudging the boy's foot. "Hey, Zack Attack, wake up." Zack's eyes fluttered open glancing around slightly confused for a few seconds. Freddy suppressed a smile. God, he was cute when he did that.

"Sweet, let's go!" Zack said happily climbing out of the car. Freddy followed suit and let Zack order, pooling their money to pay.

"You want to eat here, or drive around and go somewhere else?" Freddy ventured, hoping Zack chose the second.

"Dude, lets go drive around. This place, quite honestly, sucks." Freddy laughed and threw Zack the keys. They drove around the small town for a few minutes before driving the car down onto the rocky bank of a river near some rapids. They sat on the hood, eating in silence, just looking out at the sparkling water.

"I like it out here." Zack stated not taking his eyes from the water. He sipped at his soda and Freddy watched, transfixed, for a few seconds too long. "What?" Zack asked, color tinting his cheeks. The drummer turned away, feeling color rising into his own cheeks.

"Nothing." He refused to meet his friend's insistent gaze.

"You want to tell me what's going on, Spazzy McGee?" He asked softly. "You've been acting weird lately."

"It's not a big deal." A little white lie. Freddy hoped Zack would just drop it.

"That's a lie." Zack challenged him Dammit. Freddy always accepted challenges like that. Damn his macho ness.

"Fine. I love someone that I know will never love me back." He noticed Zack stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"What's her name?"

"…not a her." Freddy self consciously picked at his wristband. It was one Zack gave him. He never went anywhere without it.

"So it's a he." Freddy nodded. He felt calloused fingers tilt his head to face the other boy.

"So, who is it?" Something flickered in the guitarist's eyes that Freddy couldn't recognize.

"Not telling." Zack turned away again, annoyed. Freddy hoped he had given up. God, let him have given up.

"Tell."

"No."

"Tell."

"No!"

"TELL!"

"NO!" In one quick movement Zack had Freddy pinned under him. Freddy squirmed, desperate for escape. This was not the best position for him to be in at the moment, or any moment really

"Jesus, just tell me who it fucking is, Jones." Zack said through clenched teeth. Freddy threw his weight so Zack was beneath him.

"Why don't you fucking MAKE ME?" he paused, breathing heavily. "If you knew one god-damn thing about me, you'd already know who it is, Mooneyham!" Zack stared up at him.

"I already know who it is." He stated, eyes not leaving Freddy's. "I want to hear you say it." The blonde froze. "Who is it Freddy?" Zack asked softly. How could Zack do this to him? Taunt him like this? He felt himself being rolled over until Zack's body was flush on top of his. God, they were close.

"Say it." Freddy hesitated.

"You." He whispered. He tensed and closed his eyes waiting for the rejection, the laughter. It never came. He opened his eyes.

Zack was smiling. It was that smile. The one that had first gotten Freddy to notice him...like, well like _that_. The one that tugged at both corners of his mouth, shy, but pleased, his eyes lit up and shining in such an amazing way and he was just so fucking gorgeous when he smiled like that.

Freddy's heart sped up at just the sight of that smile, whenever it came, even if it wasn't for him. But this time it _was_ for him. Then Zack did it.

Zack leaned down and kissed Freddy hard on the lips.

Freddy froze in shock before realizing what was happening and becoming all too happy with it. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's slim waist, bringing him as close as he possibly could, the other straying to tangle in his dark hair. He brushed his tongue over the other boys bottom lip, getting immediate entrance. He grinned exploring Zack's mouth for as long as he possibly could, not wanting to leave anything untouched. He groaned as hands crept up his chest, nails scraping lightly at the skin.

"Jesus, Zack…"he said breathlessly as they pulled apart. He'd never dreamt it would be like _that_. Zack smiled shyly.

"Maybe he loves you back." Zack said, just as breathlessly. Freddy smiled and reached up to brush the hair out of Zack's gorgeous eyes. How he could get lost in those eyes…

"As much as I hate to move…" Zack began, a smile playing on his lips." We should probably be getting back on the road." He pressed a quick kiss to Freddy's lips before sliding off the hood of the car and sitting in the passenger seat of their beat up car. Freddy followed, starting the car and pulling onto the highway.

Zack sat as he has before, leaning peacefully against the car door, eyes closed, bangs hanging sexily in his eyes, feet in Freddy's lap. Freddy smiled looking at the other boy briefly. He was so amazingly beautiful…

"What did I ever do to deserve someone this amazing?" he asked himself quietly. He barley heard the whispered reply.

"I love you too, Freddy Jones."


End file.
